The primary aim of this investigation is to study the effect of total dietary fiber on glucose and lipid metabolism in patients with NIDDM. In addition, effect of dietary fiber on intestinal lipid absorption as well as calcium and other minerals will be studied. Soluble fibers may have a cholesterol lowering effect, decreasing the risk of atherosclerosis and cardiovascular disease as well as improving glycemic control.